


A Broom for All Seasons

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape puts the polish on his relationship with Harry. Humor. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broom for All Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: And the lightening beta award goes to...Goseaward and Lunarennui! Thank you both for the fastest beta ever!  
> Archive: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest (2004) at http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS/storyindex.htm  
> Challenge: All stories/art must be set post-Hogwarts (Harry must no longer be a student through successful completion of his education). All stories/art must be set post-War (Harry may have won, or lost). All stories/art must have a rating of R or NC-17.  
> Author's Note: This is for a friend indeed: DementorDelta. Thank you again.
> 
> Posted to Skyehawke after the fest here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=4571 on November 3, 2004.

Right then, it was the radiant heat of the moment: the slick slide of sweat-molten skin, the lip-locked lashing of tongues, the "Now, Severus! Oh, Merlin,  _please!_ " moment they hadn't enjoyed for some months. About time, thought Severus. The Quidditch off-season and holidays just weren't enough.  
  
"Take me now!"  
  
Drugged with the scent of semen and sweat and sex and  _Harry_ , Severus fumbled on the nightstand until his fingers found a jar. He never lifted his head from Harry's shoulder, just spelled into the cords of Harry's neck and the lid was off, and he was slathering his fingers in the slick, oily salve, hitching his hips off Harry's just enough to grease his cock, push Harry's knees up and over his shoulders, and -   
  
Ow! "Harry," Severus gasped. "what is this on my cock?" His eyes rolled with pain. "Could you endeavour to get it off me  _this instant_?"  
  
Harry flipped his leg over Severus' head, grabbed his wand off the nightstand and shot a panicked " _Evanesco!_ " at Severus' blistering penis. No trace of the lube remained.  
  
The blisters popped like bubbles.  
  
Severus shrieked and collapsed on the bed in a faint.  
  
Harry cringed and looked at the label on the open jar: Firebolt's Fabulous Flaming Finish.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Severus! We'll be late!"  
  
Severus hobbled out of the bedroom, adjusting his cravat. "If I'm moving slowly, it's entirely your fault, Harry. As you very well know."  
  
"Oh, quit faking it!" Harry held the door and gestured for Severus to exit. "My healing charms are perfectly adequate."  
  
"Very well, then." He high-stepped to the door.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but only after Severus looked over to see if Harry was watching.  
  
"You should consider yourself lucky I'm willing to accompany you at all, Harry."  
  
"It's about time you  _do_  accompany me. I'm always going places with you. Anyway, it's only an afternoon." Harry shut the door behind them.  
  
"Yes, an afternoon that could be more productively spent in my workroom." Severus wrapped his cloak a bit tighter against the crisp autumn air.  
  
"Rather  _less_  a sacrifice, I think, than two whole days spent locked in a fancy hotel room because your potions conference just had to be located in downtown Zagreb where there was  _no flying allowed_!"  
  
Severus smirked. They reached the apparition point and Harry wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I lost two whole days of practice! Coach was furious with me!" Harry apparated them both to the Firebolt factory.  
  
Severus smiled outright. "You're coming with me next time, you know." He squeezed Harry around the middle.  
  
Harry grinned fiendishly and squeezed back. "You'll have to make it up to me in advance, then." He let go and grabbed Severus' hand.  
  
"Why, how Slytherin of you, Harry!"   
  
"Now, now, Severus. Pride goes before a fall."  
  
Harry seemed to know where he was going, which was good, thought Severus. Looking around, the lane they Apparated to seemed to lead to empty, rolling moor in both directions.  
  
Harry looked back over his shoulder. "Just over this rise."  
  
"Why'd they put this place in the middle of nowh -  _DUCK!_ " Severus fell back and yanked Harry down on top of him as something whooshed overhead.  
  
"Oh, WOW! Severus! That's the prototype Lightningbolt, it's got to be!" Harry crawled up Severus' body and over his head, standing and pointing somewhere behind Severus where he couldn't see. "I bet that's Fleet Fortescue up there. He's supposed to be showing me the new brooms today." He turned back to look at Severus. "What are you doing down there? Come on, let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can we go yet?" said Severus, looking all around the hangar that housed the factory.  
  
"Quit whining. We just got here."  
  
"Hrmph."  
  
Harry turned to glare. "I'm taking that as a whine."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Harry, you've got to leave me something. You're taking all my fun away!"  
  
"Fine. That's Fleet coming over, anyway. Why don't you go look at the brooms?" Harry pointed to the long hanger wall where, apparently, the entire contents of the Firebolt catalogue hung on display.  
  
"Fleet! Good to see you!" Severus escaped toward the wall of brooms and Harry went to meet Fleet Fortescue half way. "Was that the new Lightningbolt? I heard Krum was over looking at it the other day..." Harry's voice died out at they left the hanger.  
  
Severus was  _not_  interested in looking at the brooms. As soon as he was sure Harry was away, he made a beeline for the display in the corner which he had spotted when he came in. Upon it a variety of broom finishes and finish care products were displayed. Harry'd removed the jar of whatever-it-was before he'd come to, but he'd guessed by the faint odor that it was broom polish.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Severus jumped.  
  
"Ah! Professor Snape! An honor, I'm sure. What can I do for you today?" A squat, obsequious little man with a heavily-creased forehead and dirty robes stood behind him.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Perhaps a non-skid wax for Mr. Potter's summertime broomstick?"  
  
"No. Thank you."  
  
"Are you sure? A little high-gloss moisturizing polish, perhaps, for those winter months?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I could whip up something to fit a more specific need, perhaps."  
  
Severus' ears perked.  
  
"Anything for two war heroes."  
  
Severus restrained himself from rolling his eyes with some difficulty. "Whip up...." Despite himself, Severus was interested. "Do you brew these yourself?"  
  
"Steven Johnson, at your service." He stuck out his hand. "My friends call me 'Sticky.'"  
  
Severus looked at the hand and sniffed. "Pleased, I'm sure, Mr. Johnson. Actually..." Severus leaned in, conspiratorially, "I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about what goes into some of these finish care products."  
  
"Professional interest, eh?" Johnson raised an eyebrow and Severus stepped neatly aside to avoid an elbow in his ribs.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well, I've got a polish for practically every purpose. I start all of them with a base potion that helps to eliminate the effects of friction." Ah! No wonder last night's 'lube' was so slick! "The wind, you know, eh?" He made with the elbow again, but stopped when Severus glared. "Then I layer in protections according to the purpose of the formula."  
  
Yes, Severus was definitely interested. "You must be quite an accomplished potions maker to do that."  
  
"Well, I'd like to think so. Been brewing broom finishes for a good 40 years, now!"  
  
"I was wondering - and of course, if this is spilling too many secrets, don't tell!" Severus plastered on a self-effacing grin. "But - well, how do you make these polishes safe to handle? Some of these ingredients must be rather...toxic, shall we say?"  
  
"Ah, I see what you're driving at, Professor." Johnson nodded sagely. "Take, for instance, the Dehumidifying Decoction. How could a rider polish his broom with it without fear of shriveling his hand up were he to touch it?"  
  
Severus shuddered, and was exceedingly thankful he hadn't applied any of  _that_  to his cock.  
  
"And Firebolt's Fabulous Flaming Finish," continued Johnson, "which leaves the illusion of flames shooting off the broom - how could it be applied without burning the one applying it?"  
  
"Yes, exactly!"  
  
"The trick is to spell it on."  
  
" _Spell_  it on?"  
  
"Spell it on, yes." Johnson gave a warning glare. "And mind, there's directions on every jar, and you'd better use the right spell because it's been created to work with that potion only."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yep! I created the potions and their application spells myself." He grabbed a jar off the shelf, and launched into an hour-long discussion of each formula and spell, putting one jar back and picking up the next until he'd run through his entire stock.  
  
"My, my!" said Severus, at the end of the lecture. He was mildly impressed, but frankly, thought that most of it was a waste. Why couldn't one polish be made to accomplish more? There were several polishes for every seasonal variation and weather condition and special effect imaginable! It just wasn't efficient. And as long as Johnson's lecture took, it still couldn't be the whole story. Harry always polished his broom by hand, didn't he? It was a fixture of Severus' evening to look up from his papers and watch Harry on a pouf by the hearth, a rag in one hand, one of his many Professional Quidditch brooms in the other, and a jar of polish at his feet. No wonder he rarely got any during Quidditch season!  
  
That last thought and its natural progression to thinking of getting  _something_  threatened to derail him, but that vision of Harry on a pouf with a rag - he had to ask. "Can't you apply any of these by hand?"  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it, unless you're looking for trouble." Johnson waved his hand at the display. "This stuff could really hurt you!"  
  
A shudder passed through Severus. He'd never seen Harry use a spell. But Harry hadn't been injured yet, and they'd been together ten years since the end of the war, Harry Seeking for the Cannons the last nine of them.  
  
"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Johnson."  
  
"Going so soon? Ah, well, it was nice to visit with you , Professor. And I'm sure you won't be spilling any of my secrets, now."  
  
"Certainly not!" But he wasn't above a little judicious pilfering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took two months, but at the end of it, Severus had what he thought to be quite an efficient and effective polish. Just in time for Christmas, too.  
  
"Wow, Severus, you made this for me?" Harry grinned. "Snape's All-Season Multi-Purpose Polish! 'Your broom is for all seasons - shouldn't your polish be, too?' Excellent! Are you going to market this?"  
  
"Of course!" What better a way to commingle their interests?   
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"Read the directions."  
  
"Apply by hand. No spells needed for all-season shine. One application lasts a month with daily use. Safe for topical and internal use."  
  
Severus was pleased to see Harry wince with guilt.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means, Severus?"  
  
Ah well, perhaps guilt  _wasn't_  a becoming look for Harry. Time to distract him. "Care to demonstrate what you think it means?"  
  
Harry rose to his feet. "'Polishing my broom?'" The lewd hand gesture was clear.  
  
"Yes. Hopefully during more than just the off-season, too. A polish for all seasons - "  
  
" - for a broom for all seasons?"  
  
"Exactly. So come over here and start applying by hand." 


End file.
